


Human

by solsethegreat



Series: Why We Fight [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/solsethegreat
Summary: Anya recounts her doubts and fears before the final battle.





	Human

I'm terrified... I have been, but now more than ever. When I was a demon, I was strong. Fearless. But now what am I? I'm Human. I can do nothing for these people, simply because I'm a wee little human girl. Buffy was right when she said that I was afraid. When she told me that I should leave.

But what am I doing now? Im standing steadfast in a hallway at Sunnydale High with uber-geek,

Andrew, holding a sword in my hand. I'm terrified, and I'm sure that he could tell, because he asked me to think of happy thoughts when I'm killing the vamps.

"Bunnies." I said. "Fluffy. Hoppy. Bunnies!"

I guess my rabbit-phobia has always quite amused everybody. I could tell by now, and humor always goes best with battles against the undead. At least for as far as I could remember.

I blow the hair out of my face as I prepare myself for battle. I have to be strong. For Buffy. For Dawn.

For Xander... Oh Xander. My heart was crushed when you left me at the altar, But...But I still love you, and I'll never ever stop. Just because sometimes I give you the cold shoulder and say mean, blunt things doesn't mean that I don't care. Someday I'll tell you, but I have to get through this first. I have to live to tell you. I am human, that much is true, but if I can do nothing else for them, I should at least live through this.

For me. For you...

Oh no... Here they come! I'm a survivor. I must survive! I will...

I blindly swing my sword around. One. Two. Three. I count as the vampires fade to dust before my mighty blade. Four. Five. Six. I can feel it! The power! The prestige! Am I more than human? Seven. Eight. Nine. More and more they fall, more and more I swing. Confidence exudes from my body as I swing.

Then... A sharp pain, One from my shoulder to my rib on the opposite side of my body. I fall, and blood gurgles out of my mouth. I have died. I guess I am human after all. I cry.

I love you Xander.

_ Always... _

 


End file.
